Kerbal Adventures
by MadDog90
Summary: This is a compilation of stories into one large book about different missions in the game KSP from the Kerbals POV. Check out my other books, The Trip and Mayday!. I have my OC but Fanfiction will only allow 4 Characters. His name is Squirrel Kerman in honor of the best (in my opinion) DaSquirrelsNuts
1. Introduction

Written 8/13/2014

Story:

What you are about to read is a story about many brave Kerbals who knowingly and willingly risked their lives for the development and production of science. Some of the Missions might be unmanned, some might be small, some might be large. None the less they are all important the the aerospace and space communities. All of the missions start out with research and building the ship. Then the real fun begins. There may be some nail biting moments after all they are hurtling through space at several kilometers per second.

I hope you enjoy Kerbal Adventures!

MadDog90


	2. Mun Mission 11 Chapter 1

_A/N This chapter is what i am hoping to be the shortest. I just want to give a taste of what's yet to come._

_"Squirrel Kerman, Jeb Kerman, and Bill Kerman report to the Astronaut Complex immediately," _Announced Werner Von Kerman. As Squirrel Walks in to the complex he is surprised to see a party for the three of the astronauts. He walked up to Commissioner Davis Kerman and asked, "What is this party for?" Commissioner Davis replied, "Oh my boy your here and your crew too wonderful! Follow me on to the stage." When they arrived there was an open podium which the Commissioner readily took. He tapped his microphone and a hush swept through the room. "Good evening," The Commissioner exclaimed. The crowed echoed back, "Good evening" with such volume the ground shook. "Now you all know why these brave young men are up here but as in KSP tradition they have yet to find out!" The Commisioner ushered them to an unoccupied golf cart and they drove to the Vehicle Assembly Building. When they arrived they saw more balloons except they said good luck! They now knew what was going on. They had been selected for a mission!


	3. Mun Mission 11 Chapter 2

The crew realized that they had been brought over here to begin the KSP tradition of mission initiation. Mun Mission 11's Crew laid the command pod on the platform at the top of the vehicle assembly building. They would help in the difficult process of building the ship. As the nights grew longer the ship grew taller. All of the time new equipment technologies were being discovered and were replacing some of the elements on the ship that were older technologies. One day, when the structural integrity was being tested so it could withstand the forces of space a flaw had revealed itself. In the final stage of the flight where the pod decouples from the last rocket and begins to angle for re-entry, the decoupler misfires and sends the pod flying away instead of the rocket. After consideration Werner von Kerman said that one of the engineers had simply put the decoupler on the wrong way. Needless to say they were looking for a new job. "Are you sure this safe," asked Squirrel "After all the engineers put one of the simplest devices on the rocket on the WRONG WAY!" Werner von Kerman replied, "Are you not going to go just because a mishap with an engineer? Are you going to pass the opportunity of a life time? Son, this I am saying as your father, what is life without risk?" Squirrel said, "I guess life is nothing... Well then I guess I am going to stick with the mission! So the ships construction continued and it grew taller and taller and taller. Werner had the crew test the lander and the return vehicle to make sure that there isn't any flaws in the ship.

Later that week...

Mun Mission went to the training facility to condition their bodies for the extremes of deep space travel. Werner put them in the spin drive and spun them up to 190 M/S and back down. Needless to say they had to clean out the pod after it was Bills turn. Next they went to a simulation of their mission. A pod identical to their own was placed on a bunch of hydraulics. Jeb was at the navigation seat while Squirrel was in the captain's chair and was commanding the flight. They covered all of the things that could possibly go wrong. The crew handled every situation as if it were the real one and had remedied it. They went on to the food which takes nearly a week (Kerbin Days) so their digestive track can cope with the new type of food. As their training continued the crew grew used their new living environment. One of the last things they need to do was to work with things in their space suit. To do this they took a space plane into a 100 Kilometer orbit to work with things in zero G. Then they returned back to Kerbal Space Center they walked to the lot and drove home they were planning on leaving next week, so Mün was in a proper angle for a fuel efficient flight.

As Squirrel pulled into his drive way, little Ricki ran out and asked to play orbit-ball. What this game is about is to name different parts of an orbit and space travel. When Squirrel threw the ball he cried out "APOAPSIS," when it reached its highest point. Ricki shouted, "PARIAPSIS," as the ball hit the ground for that was as low as it could go. This goes on until someone has to repeat a word then that Kerbal loses. Squirrel knows that his job can be hard on little Ricki sometimes but, he loves his job as well. For the next week Squirrel was able to relax with his wife and son. They laughed and played until the days end. Then Squirrel would tell Ricki a bedtime story that he makes up in his head. He might give a mission to Eve in his story or even to Laythe. Ricki loves to curl up with Squirrel and listening and clinging to his every word and phrase. After a few more days the rocket was ready for launch and waiting for the launch window in 4 days. Squirrel is dreading the day he leaves his son and his wife at least he can use KSP's ultra high speed internet and phone. "Well," Squirrel said, "I guess I am ready."

Find Out what happens in chapter 3!


	4. Mun Mission 11 Chapter 3

A/N if anyone who is reading this can create a better cover image than the current one please contact me through PM or review preferably PM with your email address. Haters will NOT be tolerated!

Begin:  
Before Squirrel went to pack his wife, son, and himself prepared a true feast. They started with a crisp lettuce salad with Squirrels homemade dressing. The rich flavor profile enchanted Squirrel if he hadn't gotten the job as a Astronaut he would have been a food critic for Kerbin's Next Top Chef. The moved into the main course, Smoked meats and Fondue (Every Kerbals favorite). Squirrel's family made their fondue different they liked an Kerbinier (Same as earthier) flavor profile in their cheese so they add some mushroom puree into the fondue. Of course with great fun comes some rules, in Squirrel's Family if you eat off the fondue fork 3 times in one night you have to run around the house with nothing but but underwear. If you drop your food in the fondue pot you have to kiss the Kerbal on your right. Vise Versa if you drop it out of the bowl. The night seemed to be drawing to a close they moved into their chocolate coffee fondue with fruit and they read and then Squirrel tucked in Ricki for the last time. He sat there and read to him and read and read. Squirrel didn't sleep much that night. He was making a gift for Little Ricki.

Finally he caught some sleep but it wash't much because the his alarm went off 30 minutes later. Squirrel got up kissed his wife goodbye and went to his sons room Gena followed close behind. When the opened the door Ricki leapt out of bed and was waiting. Squirrel pulled a rectangular box out from behind him. Ricki opened the box and saw a device with a screen it said, "Welcome Ricki to the story reader!" Ricki did a double take for it sounded just like his dad. Squirrel saw this and said, "Ricki, I designed a computer that matches my voice and emotions so that I could type a story and I will send it to the computer so it will read it like I would." Ricki began to cry and Squirrel had to leave. As Squirrel opened the door he heard Gena tell Ricki do you want to watch daddy fly up into space, lets get ready. With that Squirrel left. As he arrived at the astronaut complex he was suited up and had his gear checked and fitted. He then took his helmet off and waited. Nearly an hour passed before the crew was ready to go. As Squirrel entered the bus he was very nervous. The bus began to head toward the launch pad. When Squirrel got off he saw his family in the front row he walked over and kissed them good bye. He waved and began to climb up the ladder into the pod. As he crawled in he turned on the master battery switch and programmed the ascent and orbit of 290 Kilometers. He commenced the gyroscope synchronization and system initialization. After the switches were flipped and the lights were on the pod had a faint whirr buzzing rapidly throughout the pod. While the pod was whirring and buzzing Squirrel took a picture out of his window, the picture showed the mass of the crowd. He pressed some buttons and sent it to Ricki. When Ricki saw this he was so happy that his dad was going to Mun.

As the launch drew nearer Squirrel began to perform some mapping and tried to determine the best launch time for the orbit. He determined that at a 290 Kilometer orbit he would have to launch in about 1 Day. Wait a minute Squirrel thought, there must be something I've done wrong... It can't be... Squirrel told Kerbal Control and said to remove the crowds for the launch was not eminent so they did not need to be there. So it was done everyone was removed and the crew hopped out of the crew capsule and headed to the Astronaut complex. When Squirrel arrived he began to type for Ricki to read. He told him about how there was a miss calculation and how he misses him. He then continued with Ricki's normal bedtime stories.

As the day drew to a close Ricki listened to the story, and Squirrel was drinking some decaf coffee. He often did that to help calm his nerves. He didn't want to go and leave his family alone. What if something happened to him... what would they do Gena would have to work, she isn't qualified to do most jobs though. But, after he sipped his coffee he calmed down. He left a note for Geoffry asking to step in as him in case anything were to happen to him. He also created a very rough will. Everything went to Gena and Ricki so they knew how much he loved them. At last he felt ready enough to sleep and wait for the launch.


	5. Mun Mission 11 Chapter 4

A/N anyone interested in creating a cover image please leave a comment or private message. Thanks

The next day Squirrel awoke with a jolt. It is nearly sunrise the launch is in 5 hours! He quickly wakes his crew and they go off to get their suits on. When the arrive they see their suits being charged full of oxygen, along with food, water, and electricity. They strip down and hop in feet first through the head hole. They are strapped in and are plugged into a machine to slowly remove any foreign gas from their lungs so their lungs don't explode. As this process draws to an end they test out their internal restrooms to make sure there wasn't any back flow. Finally they added velcro to the inside of their helmets so they can scratch their noses. The brave crew began their walk to the shuttle bus. There they waited until the crowd was at bay.

Squirrel and his crew arrived at the launch pad and gave what was hopefully their last waver until they arrived back from mun. They went through the same process as was done the day before. In half the time they were ready to go. This time the calculations were correct and Squirrel initiated the count down. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The launch engine roared to life. 0... The solid rocket boosters awoke with a roar and jolted the crew in the air. LIFTOFF! The crew shot up in the air... well... like a rocket easily clearing 500 meters in 10 seconds. At 4,000 meters the solid boosters were detached and tiny rockets fired to push the boosters away from the rocket. They got an orbital trajectory of about 275 kilometers. Passing 80,000 Meters they detached the launch stage. As the crew began to fire the engine a weird phenomenon occurred as they test fired the engine it kicked their orbit enough to get the same encounter in half the time. They began to head to mun as they passed 100 KM they extended their mini panels on the probes and their craft. They adjusted their orbit so that one of the probes can make it to minmus a thought before was considered unfathomable, but with the weird event they had plenty of fuel to send a probe and make it back to their extended munar orbit.

As their encounter drew nearer they prepared one of the probes for detachment. The crew began to detach the probe and let it drift away until it was a little spec in the sky. They decelerated until they had a circular orbit, now they can control their probe. Squirrel flicked a switch and the windows closed and a screen took their place. Here they were able to control the probe they put it into a polar orbit and let the periapsis lay above the highest point by 100 meters on the equator. With that said and done the second probe was detached and the same maneuver was carried out. Now they had 2 probes researching Kerbin's 2 natural satellites.

Now the crew returned to their ships operation they detached from their return stage and left it in orbit. They expertly maneuvered the lander away from the docking port. The crew fired their engine and moved to a low orbit so they could land. Next they selected a landing site they decided to stay on a equatorial line for their landing so it would be easier for them to return home. Landing gear are lowered, lights are on the crew prepares for landing. As their ship began to lose lateral speed their vertical speed began to increase. Squirrel analyzed and began to burn ahead of schedule. Finally they began to slow down. When they were 150 feet above the ground they initiated their suicide burn to reduce their speed to nearly 0 they touched down and locked their landing legs in place. The crew began to go into power saving mode and shut off all unnecessary equipment to save electricity when they are on the night side.

What happens next? Find out on the next chapter!


	6. Mun Mission 11 Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to Thomas988 for creating the best cover I have ever seen!

Squirrel hopped out of the pod and extended the ladder he crawled down and bounced onto the Munar surface. He took several steps and planted the Kerbin flag claiming this to be property of Kerbin. He then beckoned at the dark cockpit of the space ship and out came the rest of his crew. They took the parts from their respective containers and began to assemble the buggy. They dashed across the terrain with relative ease. In no time the buggy was complete. The crew bounded across the surface and took several soil samples on the way. They headed to the northern pole where there was some interesting land marks. After half a day of traveling they reached the site there was a mount with a plaque that read, "RIP Neil Armstrong." Squirrel wondered who this was, he was slightly worried about this statue and urged his crew to leave. His crew began to leave when their battery ran out. This worried them for their suits weren't equipped for more than 2 days of exploring. Squirrel decided they must insert the rest of their food into rations. As the night drew on Squirrel thought he felt some vibrations from afar, but vibrations none the less their was supposed to be no living things on here besides them. Squirrel wondered if the rocket had collapsed.

Squirrel was fading from what he thought was lack of clean air, but was from sleep. When Kerbol's rays hit he Mun the crew awoke. They strapped themselves into the buggy and began their long voyage back to the rocket. Near the 3/4 mark 3 of their tires blew, they only had enough repair kits for the three tires. Hoping for the best luck squirrel put space tape around the wheels hoping the tape would keep the one tire from rupturing. Thankfully it worked. They arrived at their rocket and began to use their science equipment to record data which would help them discover new parts for their rockets to run more efficient. All in all they collected almost 1.2 million kredits worth in science. With this they requested that a data processing lab be put in a 100 KM orbit for the crew to review and enhance their data. So as they began to turn on their instruments for the last time they saw their lab on the map be put in a orbit. After the instruments were whirring once again they started their engine and began to throttle up when the shockwave hit the buggy mere meters away and debris began to float around the rocket. Squirrel had no choice but to pray that the debris would hit them. He raised the landing legs as the rocket climbed out and away from the debris. Thankfully no damage was detected.

They soared up and up, faster and faster. They finally escaped Mun's orbit with a Periapsis of 50 kilometers around Kerbin. As the crew rose from the Munar surface they realized that just 50 years ago they thought that Kerbin was flat. Now look where they are... in space... and Kerbin is definitely not flat! The crew talked, joked , and laughed while Kerbin grew bigger and bigger. Finally they were at the periapsis, they pointed retrograde and burned their apoapsis to a circular orbit. They prepared for a minor re-entry burn putting the periapsis at 45 Kilometers. As they entered the atmosphere the spacecraft began to oscillate at a rapid rate. They detached their final stage... it was just them and the pod left. The oscillations have stopped now. All is calm before they hit 30 kilometers. When they hit that barrier they began to fell the heat as the air around the space craft began to vibrate. Their external thermometer was reading 351˚ C. They felt their spacecraft catch on the thicker air. They began to decelerate, Squirrel raised the spoilers and they felt a large jolt as they decelerated even faster. After passing 2,000 meters Squirrel let out the parachute. Their descent and speed arrested quite a bit. When the craft was 500 meters above the ground the chute fully opened and to their surprise they were fairly close to the space center. The ground drew nearer, speed drew slower. They felt a jolt as they hit the ground... they were back on Kerbin.


	7. New Story! The Creation Of KSS

Hello! MadDog90 here. I hope you liked Mun Mission 11 and will continue to read this book! This next one is called The Creation of K.S.S (KSS is Kerbal Space Station for those who don't know). In this story a crew on the ground pilots piece by piece a space station into orbit. (This takes a while for me to write because I create it as I build it and test it. (Hence why this is taking so long). Anyways, here is an brief snippet of the story. There should be at least eight chapters in this story.

Begin

On a crisp spring day, the Vehicle Assembly Building door grinds into motion. A simple 3 stage rocket is slowly rolling to the launch pad. Inside the fairings is one of the most advanced pieces of equipment in Kerbal history. This was only the bottom eighth of the space station. The ground rumbles, sparks fly the intense heat blackening the launch pad the rocket crawled off the launch pad and into the air. Faster and faster, higher and high it went.

Want to find out read The Creation of K.S.S

Thanks,

MadDog90


	8. Creation of KSS Chapter 1

A round controller was placed on top of the faring base. Around it the space station will be build. In this stage a lab, crew capsule, docking hub, and a large docking port. As the build was finished the darings encircled the station. The crew then began to build the rocket. It was simple 3 stages: lift-off/pre-climb, then climb, and lastly circularizing rocket which will de orbit itself after detaching from the station. After several weeks the build was complete. It was slowly moved to the launch pad. Several days passed before its scheduled launch.

Werner von Kerman eased out of his cart and began to inspect the rocket. He asked one of the engineers, "How long has the Liquid Fuel and Oxidizer been in the tanks?

"Since it was brought out here, I believe," The engineer said.

Werner von Kerman began to panic. Fuel tanks can only take so much pressure while on Kerbin. At once he ordered the entire craft sprayed down and drained of fuel to inspect for damage. After about an hour the last of the fuel trickled out. An unmanned vehicle entered the tank, thankfully to the engineers vantage of the robot no damage was detected. They began to pump in the fuel making sure that the exact weight was reached. Finally the fuel level was back at the appropriate level.

The umbilical cord was attached to the space craft and mission control began charging the 2500 charge batteries. After about 30 minutes they were a go. The count down was initiated at 6 hours. At 3 hours the lights turned on and pointed at the launch pad. 2 Hours, a 200 meter radius was evacuated. At last the rocket was ready.

"5 Minutes until lift off," Gustop Kerman the flight engineer reported. T Minus 5... 4... Sparks shoot out at the rocket, 3... Flames burst out of the cone, 2... The flame settles and begins to roar, 1... 0... The umbilical cords are yanked away, the support structure releases the behemoth right before the rocket throttles up. The rocket begins to climb slow at first but with nearly 4,000 kilo-newtons of thrust it began to climb and pick up significant speed. It continued to climb up and up, until fuel was nearly out. The launch stage of the flight was a major success with that they dropped the initial stage off of the rocket.

The second stage rocket ignited and shot the spacecraft up even higher. After passing 50 kilometers, the engine was cut and they had a steady apoapsis of 225 kilometers. They then decoupled the engine and test fired the last stage. Mission control set a maneuver node to put it to a near circular orbit. As they reached apoapsis the engine roared to life (metaphorical since there is no air to transmit the sound). Right before the periapsis was out of the atmosphere the removed the fairings and continued on their way back to Kerbin. The periapsis was at 224.68 kilometers and they called it good. The last stage was decoupled and was then put through a deorbiting burn. They extended the solar panels, and began to clap. The first piece of the Kermandy Space Station was stable and communicating.


	9. Creation of KSS Chapter 2

With the first piece of Kermandy Space Station in orbit, engineers begin work on the next section that goes up. The first section contained the main controls and RCS for the entirety of the craft. Along with some life support, it had resource recycling modules. This stage would contain a mobile processing lab along with a crew cabin and solar panels. After several days of testing they lowered the payload on top of the fairing base. The actual fairings were then assembled onto the base. Then, the fairing base was lowered onto the launch vehicle. It was then strutted down to the bottom.

The Vehicle Assembly Building opened yet again, and the space craft was rolled out. The launch sequence began and the rocket roared to life as it was released from it's holds pushing itself away from Kerbin. It climbed and climbed, until its apoapsis was at 275 Kilometers. The first and second stages now returning to Kerbin the fairings are ditched, and a node is set up to rendezvous with the other section. As it approached the other piece of the station it began to creep up on the docking port, so delicately it moves at millimeters per seconds. A thump shook both crafts as they joined together. The final stage dropped away and killed its velocity. It begins to catch on the atmosphere and heat. There was still a fair amount of Hydrogen and Oxygen left in the tanks. The tank failed and a spectacular light show dazzled all, as the hydrogen and oxygen mixed.

After the successful docking the space center received alarming information from the station. The main temperature of the second module was rising at an extreme rate. Baffled they gathered all of the staff so as to determine the cause of the temperature rise. As it turns out Lansey Kerman who was monitoring the internal components of this segment had "forgotten to activate the HVAC (Climate Control) monitor so it failed to maintain the proper temperature. Lansey Kerman now out of a job and facing criminal charges admitted to sabotaging the HVAC but he had forgot to disable the feedback to the Center.

Thankfully the other segment also had a HVAC controller, they connected the circuits between the segments and to the Centers relief the temperature began to drop down to normal temperatures. With this near crisis resolved they began construction on the new segment scheduled to go up in 2 months. Whilst all of these events going on a faint roar was heard from the Center, this roar was the liquid fuel booster of the new space shuttle. The multi use booster could realistically be used on any space craft but it was optimized for short use.

Now, a new piece of technology never before seen in the world emerged out of the hangar. A short, delta winged orbiter was pulled out with it's electric wheel motors. It had five engines, 3 used during launch, and two for use after launch. The vehicle was attached to a simple rocket and was rolled onto the runway. They needed to test the orbiters ability to glide. The rockets engines ignited and the shuttle hurdled down the runway with such intense speed the ground was sizzling from the friction. At last the assembly lurched into the sky. The rocket cut off and detached at 500 meters per second. The orbiter, now on it's own power began performing beautiful maneuvers and acrobatic stunts designed to test its structural integrity.

After the tests were finished the shuttle landed at an extremely low speed of 26 meters per second. The scientists felt this design was ready to become the first reusable orbital vessel.


	10. Creation of KSS Chapter 3

As the Orbiter is whisked away to the astronaut complex. The gleaming words on its side glistening, "Admant". The Orbiter was greeted by swarms of intrigued astronauts and their families. After the viewing was finished, the Kerbals were ushered into the complex for a small party where some snacks were served and light music was played in the background. Large doors opened as the Orbiter was wheeled in. A hush rolled across the crowd, the sheer magnificence dropped the jaws of all. It was designed to go up into space and meet with Kermandy Space Station.

After many hours of gawking at the new orbiter, the crowd left and the orbiter began its long trek to the assembly building. While the shuttle was being mated to the launch vehicle, a slight white vapor whist out of a small hole in the fuselage of the station. It grew worse as time progressed. At last the stream stopped as the material being ejected ran out. The control oblivious to the dire situation, readied the orbiter for launch. On board the shuttle were; _Jedbart Kerman_ Commander, _Linsley Kerman _Pilot, _Archibold Kerman _Flight Engineer, _Hernan Kerman _Physicist, _Redbalt Kerman _Payload Specialist. All loaded into the command pod and awaited launch.

The orbiter's battery was charged to full and was scheduled for auto-sequence start. At 1 second to liftoff the 3 large engines roared to life. A steady blue flame roared out of the nozzles. At lift off the liquid fuel and oxidizer boosters ignited and the launch clamps released. The orbiter hurdled off of the pad, leaving it smoking as it diminished into a bright speck. The craft lurched back hanging the astronauts upside down. As the boosters fuel depleted the decoupler released the boosters. Small separation rockets pushed the boosters away from the vessel. The vessel sped to over 1,500 meters per second as it reached its apoapsis of 250 kilometers.

The 3 main engines were shutdown and the two orbital maneuvering engines ignited. As the engines accelerated the tank. The periapsis rose to 35 kilometers, at this altitude the main fuel tank was decoupled. Two OMS engine began to draw fuel from the internal fuel tank inside the craft. Its periapsis rose and circularized. This was only a test to see how the craft reacted to the speed of reentry. Admant lay dormant as the landing was drawing closer and closer into position. Finally, everything lined up, and they began their descent burn. The crew saw the planet rise up to meet them as the passed 70 Kilometers. When they reached 55 kilometers they raised the nose and held it there for reentry. Jedbart saw the first signs of shock heating when the windows began to glow. This developed into a full on inferno outside of their windows. After passing 25,000 meters they lowered the flaps and raised the spoiler on occasion to help decelerate. They saw the space center emerge from the horizon. The shadow of their space craft drawing closer and closer as the center came nearer and nearer. They deployed their drag chute and prepared for landing.

At 700 meters they lowered the gear, and completely lowered the flaps. As they crossed the threshold for the runway they killed their speed and touched the back wheels at 34 meters per second. The first test flight was a success.


	11. Creation of KSS Chapter 4

The last portion of the station was loaded into the fairing. It contained a Coupla module, solar array, life support, and some resource recyclers. The launch was routine and the docking was a success. Another error occurred, the internal temperature was dropping, but the HVAC was performing fine. The mission control was unaware of the cause. The only way for the issue to be solved is to have crew go up and find and solve the issue. This was a job for Shuttle Admant.

The large assembly building rolled open its massive doors. Shuttle Admant, now hanging off of the EFT (External Fuel Tank). It was rolled onto the launchpad. After it was placed onto the pad, all of the arms rolled out and attached to the EFT and the Shuttle. After around an Hour the crew Arrived at the Shuttle. At T- 60 Minutes. The main launch clamps holding on to the Shuttle were released. The Shuttle was running on a thermal heat exchanger. It works by taking the heat generated by the electronics and it spins the turbine generating electricity as it passes to the radiators. T- 15 Seconds water pours into the flame chute to protect the Shuttle. 10... 9... 8... Admant's main engines erupt with flames roaring as it reaches 100%. 6.. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The 2 solid rocket boosters erupt in flames as the shuttle crawled into the air. When the shuttle passed 10,000 Meters the solid fuel ran out, it was jettisoned and it fell down toward the Kermandy Ocean. The shuttle accelerated past it, reaching 125 kilometer apoapsis. As Admant went through its apoapsis, Kermandy Space Station caught up with it. Admant began the orbital insertion burn, ditching its big orange fuel tank. Kermandy Space Station flew by but Admant caught up with it. The docking autopilot kicked into life as the shuttle reached closest approach. Within minutes the Admant was docked. Since the internal condition of the station was unknown they tackled the task of determining the cause of the cold temperatures inside.

As Shawnlee Kerman exited the shuttle to perform a visual inspection of all of the components for the Station. What he saw alarmed him. A tube was flailing around with a crystalline mist hurtling away. This was the liquid insulation, it is easily replenished. Shawnlee obtained the proper tools and fixed the hose. By sending waste water in to replenish the insulant. Over time the waste water will be purified into its pure state as insulation. Shawnlee entered the cabin of the shuttle and requested a report of the conditions inside of the station. Mission control responded the temperatures was rising and there was a suitable atmosphere in the cabin. The kerbalnauts opened the hatch and went about setting up the equipment. A red flashing light appeared as the energy levels depleted (Admant's power grid is separate from the station). The crew looked out a window and saw that the two main arms containing the solar arrays providing 85% of the stations power was stuck partly extended. Again Shawnlee went on an EVA and broke loose some of the crystalline from the leak that stuck to the hinge. It moaned and groaned as it broke free. Finally the arm extended which told the arrays to open. Power was beginning to regenerate when the crew went to bed.


	12. New Story! Station Adventures

Now that Kermandy Space Station is built and activated, crew are performing many experiments. Some are with the Kerbal Anatomy, some are states of matter, you name it they are probably researching it! This story will cut in and out along with other events such as satellite launches. The other portion is called "The Glory Days."


End file.
